User blog:Mike Gilbert/What could have been.
Decided to make this after Nord's insults to my maturity. I know it's been a year since the last DLC came and that it's a big "if" over whether they can make rereleases in a few years, but I've been thinking if they had taken into account every possibility over the whole series. Take Virmire for example. I know they wanted to make a serious scenario, but I mostly prefer having a balanced squad throughout the series. Seven in ME1, thirteen in 2, and nine to eleven in 3. My idea is that at the same time Ash and Kaidan were in trouble, Saren's central command at his base was discovered and Shepard had an opportunity to ignore to save one their friends or divide their squad in three if Wrex was kept alive. While the aliens go in pairs to rescue the humans, Shepard fights Saren at his throne room in a sense where they discover the genophage cure was actually a cloning technique that disgusts Wrex even more. Then, back on the Citadel, during the Terra Firma thing, Shepard can persuade Charles that the best way to make pro-human reforms is to first reform his party, then he may earn Shepard's endorsement. Don't have much thought on 2. Although the missile crisis was a piece of work. Anyway, come 3, and you have rewrites to Omega that shows Nyreen got out of the biotic field that was holding the adjutants, but got badly wounded before joining the Normandy to help the greater galaxy from Cerberus and the Reapers where it's discovered she was a potential member of Archangel's team before the big betrayal. She even was the girl Garrus mentioned in his reach and flexibility story, but nothing develops as Nyreen considers going back to Aria as Garrus may have his own romance with either FSHEP or Tali. She makes her place in Thane's old quarters. Then, after Tuchanka, a email goes to Shepard detailing an email into a previously uncharted system in-between the raloi and yahg's homes which Javik confirms as his people's homeworld. There, it's revealed that the planet is managed by the volus from Infiltrator and his elite, Alliance-sponsored team which includes Randall, Aleena, and possibly Toombs. After 2183, Hackett authorized many black-ops projects and operations to prepare for the Reapers. Amanda and her team hunt Reapers through the Mass Relays, Bryson's search through legends, and the even more independent, secretive team that discovered Prothea (closet I got to a name) go on the more offensive tasks to get Reaper tech like Okuda discovered, safely use some of said tech to reengineer important game changers like the Conduit to help turn the tide, and gather crucial information on people like Linron to blackmail them for help in ways Hackett decided he and the governments shouldn't know. The volus and turian in Infiltrator actually let themselves be caught so the Barn could be discovered. Despite the mini-game's MO, Randall stays Paragon by default with a burning hatred for the Director that's calmed by his friendship with the volus. Using the collected technology, the team makes two adaptations to the Conduit and Citadel Relay Monument. One is successfully tested on the Shroud which saves Mordin or Padok on the Paragon level and the other saves a large amount, if not all of the people on Arcturus Station. As the war goes on, the team becomes hosts to the virtual aliens, yahg, raloi and Alliance parliament members after they were attacked and brings Shepard along to help them get their guests on the war effort. That's when the Director and UDI comes on Avernus Station to deal a crippling blow to their enemies and collect hidden Prothean genetics tech similar to that codex thing in Man of Steel for the Director's own plans for replacing all life in the galaxy with his own perfect race of humans. After a lot of fighting, Shepard has ample opportunity to give the Alliance political structure again, get the other races and UDI on their side, get Mordin/Padok to do their things after the genophadge, capture or kill the Director (who I would've named Vulcan Bishop), give Randall a place in the Normandy's conference room where Shepard talked with the diplomats, a reasonable explanation for the Citadel's population surviving after being captured, and if Javik's around, give the extinct or brainwashed races like the keepers a chance to live again. With Randall's Reaper tech and Mordin's medical skills, it would then be possible under certain circumstances to keep both Thane and Legion arrive who then go to work on being the Citadel Defense Force's elite hunter and geth leader respectively before joining the final battle with Wrex. In Citadel, Mordin would talk about his past exploits with Shepard at anyplace, Thane would bring his son to the apartment to honor Irikah before going to persuade Valern/Esheel to help with Kepral's Syndrome, and Legion would share his plans for his people and maybe the quarians with Shepard at the Apartment. Giving a glimpse what the future geth would be like. In the end, Mordin would take Jacob's place helping the wounded as he goes on being an instructor while Thane and Legion are congratulated as heroes by the Citadel Council and the other war leaders like Aria, the rachni queen, and maybe Balak. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I think it would've been worth it and possible if Multiplayer wasn't around. Maybe we could've gotten some edited out of stuff, as well. It's not that I'm not pleased of what the series is already. I thought it was great. I just believe it could've been greater if they had time to fix the glitches, the ME3 endings, the edited out stuff, and make new ideas. Let's hope the future is even brighter. What does anyone else, think? Category:Blog posts